The invention relates to an apparatus for drawing off especially dust-laden gases.
Such apparatuses are employed, for example, in the art of dental technique. When mixing investment materials, for example, quartozose dusts are released which have proved to be hazardous to health. Therefore, these dusts have to be drawn off.
Known apparatuses of this kind comprise a suction apparatus driven by an electromotor which draws off the dust-laden gases and conveys them to a filter located thereafter which liberates the dust particles. The disadvantage in the known apparatus is that it is complicated, noisy and trouble-prone.